reviewfandomcom-20200215-history
Forrest MacNeil
"Life: it's literally all we have, but is it any good?" Forrest MacNeil is a naïve, repressed, Southern California suburbanite who wears exactly the same clothes in every episode; a good-natured and mild-mannered intellectual, Forrest sees the show as a way to help people understand their world (by indulging their natural curiosity); as a result, he carries out each life experience/viewer request no matter what the cost(s) – ignoring his instincts, compromising personal well-being and relationships, and violating social norms (e.g., laws), along the way. Portrayed by: Andy Daly Season 1 "LAUGH IT UP, YOU ******!!!" — Forrest to Gene, in his attempt to become a racist Forrest presents Review, where various people request him to experience and then review numerous things in life (e.g. stealing, addiction, proms). Gradually, Forrest's dedication to his job starts to derail his personal life when his cocaine addiction and his persistence in making a sex tape distresses his wife, Suzanne, and his reviewing of racism causes him to offend his black neighbour Gene. His own life is also threatened when he has to review hunting and ends up being brutally attacked by a tiger. Forrest eventually finds himself having to review divorce, which results in him having to divorce Suzanne. Following this, Forrest has to review sleeping with a celebrity. A failed attempt to sleep with Ashley Tisdale and sleeping with a woman he mistakened for one of the stars of The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, Forrest successfully manages to sleep with author Diane Massey. Forrest is requested to marry someone he just met, and does so with a woman named Eliza. However, sometime after they kidnap a policeman named Igor and go on the run from the law, Eliza falls in love with Igor and marries him too, although ultimately Eliza leaves them both to be with a guy named Roderick. Forrest and Josh hire hookers and Forrest relapses into his cocaine addiction, while reviewing "living your last day". However, they are interrupted by the authorities. This causes Forrest to retreat back to Suzanne, who takes him back while thinking he has brain cancer. Forrest then has to be Irish, and enjoys being an Irishman, until Suzanne discovers that he does not have a brain tumor, leaving him once more. Due to Grant's insensitive approach to Suzanne leaving Forrest again, Forrest berates Grant and quits, before punching Grant. Season 2 Forrest moves in at his dad's house. After initiating a brawl on the streets, Forrest is shot three times, although he recovers with help from his girlfriend who he then blackmails, causing her to try and kill him. Later, Forrest tries to cure a homosexual and ends up dating a stripper named Shampoo. However, when Forrest tries to convince her to have sex on an airplane, she breaks up with him. He joins the "mile high club" with a whore instead. Forrest is then falsely accused of burning down a sorority house by Josh and Tina, with false evidence planted on the scene of the crime. After the mishap is cleared up, Forrest starts dating Mrs. Greenfield but accidentally burns the house down. Eventually, Forrest founds a cult in which he is the leader known as "Cosmic Father", although Greenfield decides to usurp him as leader and banish him. The cult is disbanded after a shoot-out with the police results in lots of carnage and the destruction of Forrest's father's second home. Now living in his office, Forrest "catfishes" his ex-wife under the alias "Ace Shrift", using the face of baseball player Joe Dale Jr. Later, Forrest breaks into his old house and is subsequently stabbed by its new owner. Similarly, both Forrest and Lucille are shot with an arrow when Forrest persuades his father to do a William Tell. After being stranded at sea and buried alive, Forrest starts the shows Assess and Evaluate solely for the purpose of giving a six-star review. He then reveals to Suzanne that her fiance Joe was set up during the "Ace Shrift" review. When he uses the veto booths to avoid doing two reviews, Forrest finds himself being told to review murdering someone. While reluctant about this, Forrest ends up killing someone in self-defense. Due to this, he is jailed where he starts a pillow fight that becomes a riot. Forrest briefly has an imaginary friend called Clovers. Bailed out and awaiting trial, Forrest thinks Grant wants to kill him and throws Grant - and himself - off a bridge. Season 3 After returning from the brink of death, Forrest reviews eating a Locorito, which makes him so sick that he shits himself and throws up at a court hearing for murdering someone. Upon doing a review where he has to euthanize a pet, Forrest owns a bearded dragon named Beyoncé. However, he forms a bond with Beyoncé and buys another bearded dragon to kill instead, named Deyoncé, who eats Beyoncé before being put down. Category:Characters